Drive in Theater
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis go to a drive in theater and share their thoughts on the screening The Lion King. Two notes: 1. Opening and Closing gimmick idea courtesy of sweetprincess900045 2. SPOILER for The Lion King


**thedarkkn9ght: Phew! Alright! The second one-shot in Vanellope Stories is-**

 **Vanellope: Seriously? You're going down this route? Did sweetprincess900045 even give you permission to-**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Yes! I JUST PMed her and she gave me permission to do so as long as I credit her for the idea. Because SHE came up with it!**

 **Vanellope: Well calm down.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Alright. Where's Rancis? This is my FIRST time doing this gimmick and he's not even here?**

 **Rancis: Right here! Sorry. My kart just broke down.**

 **Vanellope: You're gonna need to get that checked. It's the 6th time that's happened.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: 6 times?**

 **Vanellope: Yup. The other 5 was when he was taking me on a date.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Alright. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of WiR. Enjoy!**

 **Vanellope: Will this be a vanillabutter themed story?**

 **thedarkkn9ght: I mean. Aren't more than HALF of my WiR fanfictions vanillabutter stories?**

 **Rancis: Nope. Only one is.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Is that so? I'm gonna have to change that! Anyway, opening gimmick idea was created by sweetprincess900045. Sheesh! That fanfic name is a mouthful!**

Vanellope and Rancis arrived at a drive-in theater screening The Lion King.

"What's your favorite song in The Lion King, Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"Be Prepared for sure! I warn you, Vanellope," Rancis said, "when that song begins playing, I'll be singing along with it!"

"Ooh hoo! I'm looking forward to it!" Vanellope said. Soon, the movie began playing and Vanellope and Rancis ceased talking. They were both quiet, that is, until Be Prepared started playing and Rancis, like he said, started singing along with it.

" _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

 _But thick as you are, pay attention_

 _My words are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer_

 _And where do we feature?_

 _Just listen to teacher_

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!_

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a king who'll be all-time adored_

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is_

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

 _Meticulous planning_

 _Tenacity spanning_

 _Decades of denial_

 _Is simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted_

 _And seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_

 _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_ " Rancis sang along with the song. That earned a wolf whistle from Vanellope.

"Whoa. How often do you listen to this song?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"More than you'd think!" Rancis said, "What's your favorite song?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Vanellope joked. They proceeded to kiss.

"You'll learn once we get there!" Vanellope said. Rancis smiled and they continued watching the movie.

" _Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there!'_

' _Simba?'_ "

"Oh goodness," Vanellope said softly, "we're approaching the saddest scene in the movie…!" Rancis hugged Vanellope, preparing to comfort her when she cried.

"Do you cry when you watch this scene?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I do," Rancis said quietly.

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUDGE UP?! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE MOVIE!" someone said.

"That guys must have some sharp-" Before Rancis could finish his sentence, Vanellope clamped her hand over his mouth, for they had approached Mufasa's death scene.

"' _Dad? ...Dad, come on. You gotta get up. Dad. We gotta go home. HEEEEELP! Somebody! Anybody... help.'  
_ ' _Simba. ...What have you done?'  
_ ' _There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.'  
_ ' _Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?'_

' _What am I gonna do? Run away, Simba._

' _Run... Run away and never return.'_

Vanellope wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Vanellope," Rancis said quietly.

"Sorry," Vanellope said, her voice cracking, "It's just so sad…" Rancis kissed her on the forehead. Vanellope looked at him and smiled. The movie continued on and they once again sat in complete and utter silence.

" _I can see what's happening_

 _What_

 _And they don't have a clue_

 _Who_

 _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down to two_

 _Oh_

 _The sweet caress of twilight_

 _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

 _Disaster's in the air"_

Vanellope then broke the silence between the two of them and began singing.

" _Can you feel the love tonight_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things"_

Rancis then joined in singing, earning a smile from Vanellope.

" _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past, impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside?_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Vanellope then rested her head on Rancis's shoulder.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties"_

The two stopped singing and shared a kiss.

" _Love is where they are"_

 _And if he falls in love tonight_

 _It can be assumed_

 _His carefree days with us are history_

 _In short, our pal is doomed_ "

"The only thing I DON'T like about the song is that Timon and Pumba ruin it!" Vanellope said. Rancis chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"That makes two of us," Rancis said. Eventually, the movie came to an end and the two drove home.

 **thedarkkn9ght: I honestly think this was the trickiest WiR fanfiction I've written, surprisingly.**

 **Rancis: Really?**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Yes. Really.**

 **Vanellope: It feels like the other fanfictions you've written are a little bit trickier.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Okay. Anyway. What'd you two think of the fanfiction.**

 **Rancis: Meh. Never been a big fan of The Lion King.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: WHAT?! THAT'S ONE OF DISNEY'S BEST MOVIES!**

 **Vanellope: Yeah. How could you NOT like it?**

 **Rancis: I never said I didn't like it. I just said I haven't been a big FAN. I get enjoyment out of it, but it's not on my Top 10 Best Disney Movies.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: Disney fans! ASSEMBLE!**

 **Rancis: Oh boy…**

 **thedarkkn9ght: ATTACK RANCIS!**

 **Rancis: You're gonna allow this, Vanellope?**

 **Vanellope: I'll try to talk him out of it.**

 **thedarkkn9ght: If you're not with me, then I'm against YOU! You may be the cutest animated character in history, but that won't stop me from saying ATTACK VANELLOPE TOO!**

 **Vanellope: Let's get out of here, Rancis!**

 **thedarkkn9ght: I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and hopefully, by the next fanfiction, Rancis will have changed his mind about one of Disney's BEST movies. Seriously, though. I BAWLED when I saw Mufasa's death scene.**


End file.
